<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fumes| A Draco Malfoy Love Story by Me_and_your_Ghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608086">Fumes| A Draco Malfoy Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_and_your_Ghost/pseuds/Me_and_your_Ghost'>Me_and_your_Ghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_and_your_Ghost/pseuds/Me_and_your_Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorset, England- January 17th 1985</p><p>The little boy looked to his father with questioning eyes. His father a raised brow, he looked expectantly at him,</p><p>"Well? Go on, now. Don't you have something to say to her?"</p><p>His voice was monotone, with the slightest amount of joyful emotion laced somewhere in there. Draco looked away from his father and to the little girl. He took a small step forward and extended his hand out,</p><p>"Hello, Acker. My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. It's nice to finally meet you,"</p><p>Alice stepped forward, her dress shuffling with her movements as her small hand held his warm one, shaking it softly.</p><p>"It's nice to finally meet you too, Draco. You don't have to call me Acker... You can call me Alice if you'd like,"</p><p>The little girl grew more assertive towards the end, a small friendly smile on her face. Draco smiled a small toothy grin as he retracted his hand letting it rest with his other in his lap, Alice mirroring his actions.</p><p>"Well then, happy birthday Alice,"</p><p> </p><p>•This is the mere beginning that neither of those little kids could've ever imagined. It was the start of their story•</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. P R O L O G U E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>•Dorset, England•</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>|January 17th, 1985|</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mother?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, dear?"</p><p> </p><p>"How much longer until the Malfoy's arrive?"</p><p> </p><p>The little girl looked up at her mother curiously. It was her fifth birthday, and she was told she would be meeting someone rather special today. It was already getting late, the sun starting to set while it casts a soft pink hue onto the clouds in the light blue sky.  Most of the guests that came bearing grand and exotic gifts, have already left their manor, and she was getting worried that the Malfoy's weren't coming.</p><p> </p><p>The little girl was dressed in a luxurious emerald-colored dress that flared out at the bottom with a white-collar at the top, and the sleeves looked shear with eccentric floral lace patterns. Her hair had green gems woven into the top and at her feet, she had sparkling emerald slippers on the bottom of her white stockings. The girl looked like a princess for her birthday, no one would've expected any less since she was living the pureblooded dream, after all, being born into such a powerful family.</p><p> </p><p>"Patience is a virtue, my dear,"</p><p> </p><p>The tall, slender woman leaned down to caress the top of her daughter's head, the fire from the fireplace illuminating the white family crest ring on her hand. The woman looked fairly similar to her daughter, her black hair that would drape down her back, now delicately wrapped up into a beautiful bun and a couple of tendrils of black locks framing her face. The little girl had the same straight nose as her mother but carried her father's eyes. Her mother had deep, hallow grey pair of eyes while her father had deep enriched pools of honey. The little girl smiled politely at her mother,</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Mother. I'm sorry for being impatient, Mother,"</p><p> </p><p>Her mother leaned down to kiss her daughter on her head, before straightening and smoothing out her own dress that stopped at her ankles. It wasn't as colorful as her daughters, more simplistic with a solid black turtleneck dress that tightly respectfully hugged her curves, with a slit down her thigh on one side and sleeves that went down to her wrists.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright dear, we just have to work on it a little more,"</p><p> </p><p>"Addaline, my love?"</p><p> </p><p>The two of them turn to the door seeing a young man with dark brown locks framing the sides of his face. He had a small smile adorning his soft features, and a pair of thinly framed glasses in front of his honey eyes. He was looking at the tall young woman as she arched an eyebrow for him to continue, while his little girl raced over the polish black stone floor. He immediately crouched down and laughed lightly his whole attention on his excited daughter than his wife.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa!"</p><p> </p><p>"There you are, my beautiful girl!"</p><p> </p><p>He looped his hands under her arms and lifted her up off the ground as he rose back to stand, pulling her close to him. He fixes one arm under her for support so she can sit on his arm while he holds her, his mind no longer caring if his black vest is slightly crinkled. Like his wife, he was dressed to impress, a black vest over a crisp white button up-the sleeves neat with a pair of golden cuffs 'A.A', Addaline Acker. He wore a pair of black dress pants and a pair of black dress shoes.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed his little girl on her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder, her little hands reaching out, her left placed across his chest and just barely on his opposite shoulder, while her right held onto the shoulder she was leaning her head on, from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Addaline, my love. We have guests,"</p><p> </p><p>He mouthed the last word while shifting his eyes to his little girl and back to his beautiful wife. She smiles while mouthing a small 'of course', making her way to him in the doorway with the click of her black heels. She stops for a moment kissing her daughter's cheek and then kissing her husband on the lips before walking past them to the main hall to greet the guests. Her father smiles and slowly walks in the same direction as his wife. Suddenly four boys run-up to their father.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now boys. Be careful, I'm holding your sister."</p><p> </p><p>They all stopped a few feet in front of him, a couple of harsh playful shoves between them. All of them looked not much older than their little sister.  One of the boys had fluffy black locks and was the tallest in the group only by an inch or so, he looked to be around eight years old. His face was almost entirely emotionless and his eyes were dark metallic orbs like his mother. He wore a crisp button-up like his father except he wasn't wearing any vest, but he had a plain black bow tie on. He had black dress pants and matching shoes just like the rest of his brothers. He had his hands held together in his lap while he stood patiently behind the rest of them. His name was Judias.</p><p> </p><p>The second oldest-present-only by a couple of months, was playfully shoving his little brother while smiling, and giggling light-heartedly. He had dirty blonde hair, that was fluffy and slightly out of place. He looked around the same age as Judias and was the second tallest among them. He had a playful smirk and the look of thrill in his doe-like eyes. He stood in front of Judias to the left ever so slightly, not to be rude by standing directly in his way. He had a white button-up as well, but the first few buttons were undone and the dark green tie that once was around his neck was nowhere to be found. His name was Johnathan.</p><p> </p><p>The third oldest among the boys looks seven years old, yet he seemed to be the shortest out of the four of them. He stood to the right of the group stifling his laughter of the two rough-housing boys. He had light chocolate brown hair and he had light brown eyes like his father. He wore a white short-sleeve button-up and he still had his black bow tie on like his older brother. His name was Abbicus.</p><p> </p><p>The final boy that was being shoved by his older brother, was the youngest of them. He had to have been six years old, he had dark reddish-brown hair that sat in natural loosely waved locks. He had heterochromia, his eyes stealing most of the attention. One shined valiantly like liquid silver and the other was like the cold blue sea. He was wearing a shirt just like Abbicus but was still wearing his dark green tie-unlike Johnny. His name was William.</p><p> </p><p>With a smile adorning his features, he takes the two wax sealed letters from his right hand and raises them for his father.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Will,"</p><p> </p><p>Lenard takes the parchment out of his son's hand and reads the seals. Both of them had a difference with their seal, although they both had a serpent in the hardened green wax. One had the serpent in the form of a fancy 'S' the other had it intertwined within the initials 'L.A'. Alice let out a gasp resisting the urge to wiggle her feet. Her two older siblings weren't there for her birthday unfortunately because they were both attending Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>She eagerly took the letters from her father once he smiled at the familiar seals and handed them to her. As she opens the one with the fancy serpent 'S' seal she hears her older sister, Scarlet's voice,</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday Allie! I'm so sorry I can't be with you today, but I truly hope you're having a wonderful birthday so far. I cannot wait until the next time I see you-I'm expecting you to write me back sometime after you read this, you hear? I want to know all about your amazing birthday, you're five already! Also if any of the boys pick on you or give you trouble-write to me, I'll take care of it! I hope you have an amazing birthday, little sister! I love you!"</p><p> </p><p>As her sister's voice flows from thin air, golden sparks appear and pop in celebration as confetti appears from them falling onto Alice before accumulating into thin air. She let's out a giggle, the fact her father had begun to continue his way to the main hall, going completely unnoticed. She also hadn't realized her four brothers were following behind her and her father as they walked. She folded up her sister's opened letter and tucked it behind the closed one in both her hands. As she opened it she heard her oldest brother, Leon's voice,</p><p> </p><p>"Happy fifth birthday, baby sister! I hope you have an amazing birthday today! Boys? You're most likely next to little Alice when she's reading this-so don't do anything to upset her! She's the birthday princess today, so treat her as such! Me and Red will know if you do anything mean to her, and you won't like the results!"</p><p> </p><p>Alice let out a small fit of laughter at her brother's seriousness, the boys giving a few small chuckles at his paranoia. His voice continues and the words 'Happy Birthday' appear in emerald-colored sparklers, miniature fireworks appearing,</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday Alice! I can't wait to hear how your birthday went!"</p><p> </p><p>Her father walks to the end of the fancy corridor to the main hallway, he leans to whisper to his daughter to put the letters away. She nods with a small 'Yes, Papa,' and leans backward to hand them to one of the boys, Judias gently takes and holding them in his lap with a nod of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Jude"</p><p> </p><p>The boys all collectively pass their father once they all pass under the arched entryway, decorated with elaborately detailed faces. There in the main entryway at the base of the double stairwell, stood Addaline and three guests. All the boys filed into her right from oldest to youngest without a word, their pureblood nature kicking in as they stand silent and proud. Alice was brought over to them still clinging to her father as he stopped on his wife's left. He puts both hands on Alice to settle her down gently, however from the moment after he kissed her on the head, he rose to stand without the once genuine smile but rather a smaller one.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucious. Narcissa,"</p><p> </p><p>He gave the long blonde haired man a respectful nod, while he smiled a toothy grin at the halftone haired woman. Lenard placed his hand on his wife's lower back and kept his other on the back of his daughter's head caressing her hair with his thumb gently. Mr. Malfoy was wearing casual black attire, still undoubtedly expensive. His wife, Narcissa however was wearing a bright red on her smiling lips. Her hair was done up in a fashion that looked graceful and complex, showing off her pure blonde white hair. She was wearing a white silky long-sleeved shirt that wrapped a deep cut, but not too revealing. The shirt vanished as it finally wrapped over, into her black pencil skirt that reached above her knees with a small slit on the thighs. She was wearing dark nylons that led down to her rich black heels. Top off the whole outfit, she was wearing her husband's black blazer over her shoulders. She looked powerful like her husband.</p><p> </p><p>To Narcissa's left was a little boy with slicked-back blonde hair and stormy blue eyes like his father. He was looking at the little girl diagonal to him, curiosity sparking in his eyes and the slightest smile presenting itself. She was silently observing him taking in his neatly dressed appearance, similar to her brothers without a blazer or vest or any necktie. Alison was hesitant to smile back with a small wave of her dainty hand, she was a little nervous now that she sees him. Her mother and father wanted her to meet this boy today, she'd be lying if she said shewasn't excited.</p><p> </p><p>Her father looked down between the two, and the other parents followed his gaze, the two women smiling. There was a small chuckle from him as he looked at the little boy and his daughter's soft gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, hello young Draco. It's a pleasant surprise to see you again,"</p><p> </p><p>The little boy stood a little taller looking up at the familiar face. Mr.Acker and his father did a lot of business together and would be at his manor having a drink with his father in his office. He nodded his head slightly at the family friend, his eyes now on Lenard than his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a pleasure to be here, Mr.Acker,"</p><p> </p><p>Addaline laughed sweetly from the side of her husband mumbling 'he's too sweet'. The little boy looked to his father with questioning eyes. His father raises an eyebrow and looked expectantly down at him,</p><p> </p><p>"Well? Go on, now. Don't you have something to say to her?"</p><p> </p><p>His voice was monotone, with the slightest amount of joyful emotion laced somewhere in there. Draco looked away from his father and to the little girl. He took a small step forward and extended his hand out,</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Acker. My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. It's nice to finally meet you,"</p><p> </p><p>Alice stepped forward, her dress shuffling with her movements as her small hand held his warm one, shaking it softly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nice to finally meet you too, Draco. You don't have to call me Acker... You can call me Alice if you'd like,"</p><p> </p><p>The little girl grew more assertive towards the end, a small friendly smile on her face. Draco smiled a small toothy grin as he retracted his hand letting it rest with his other in his lap, Alice mirroring his actions.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, happy birthday Alice,"</p><p> </p><p>Alice looks up at her mother and father with hopeful eyes,</p><p> </p><p>"Mother, Papa? May I play with Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>The two look to the Malfoy's-both wives with smiles on their faces,</p><p> </p><p>"Only if the Malfoy's are alright with it,"</p><p> </p><p>Naricissa cut off Lenard before he could even question it with a playful tone in her voice,</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, of course you can dear. Go on, run along now, you two. Draco, your father and I have things to discuss with Mrs. and Mr. Acker, if you need us,"</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa gave her son a small push on the back as she urged him to go run off with the little girl. Alison smiled and held out her hand, she gestured her head between him and her open palm.</p><p> </p><p>"May I?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and grabbed her hand as it closed around his, with her other hand fisting the green fabric of her dress skirt, she led Draco down the long winding hallways. Their gigling echoed softly off the grand white walls, and into the main hallway as they slowly faded away into their mischief.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>•This is the mere beginning that neither of those little kids could've ever imagined. It was the start of their story•</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1. F I R S T • I M P R E S S I O N S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Year One</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~A Journey's Beginning~</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>•London, England•</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>|August 18, 1991|</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mother? Will we be meeting with Mr. Malfoy and Draco, today?"</p><p> </p><p>I was holding my mother's hand as we walked down Diagon alley hand in hand. This would be my first year at Hogwarts, so my mother wanted to take me to get my school supplies.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we will be meeting them at Ollivander's,"</p><p> </p><p>She pointed a black-gloved finger towards the shop, her black hair framing her pale face. I could hear the bustle of the alley, people talking, shop doors opening and closing, and the occasional call of an owl, mixed with the sounds of our shoes clicking against the stone. People parted making a pathway for me and my mother as we walked, many gasping and whispering in awe. The Acker's were never ones to socialize, mother said it was better to be distant from those beneath us.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that Acker's wife?"</p><p> </p><p>"My word, that's their youngest daughter, isn't it? I heard she's attending her first year at Hogwarts, this year"</p><p> </p><p>Some people weren't as awestruck, some had ugly sneers on their faces as they saw us walk by. There were always rumors about my family, most of them were quite unpleasant. I never believe any of them however, my father is not a man they claim him to be. So my mother and I walked through Diagon alley with our heads held high.</p><p> </p><p>Once Ollivander's shop came into view, I knew better than to show my childish behavior, since I have a reputation to uphold. Father always said people would use my emotions against me, I'm afraid I still don't quite understand what he means but for him I kept a blank face with an exception for a small twinge of a smile.</p><p> </p><p>People cleared out of our way, my mother's black dress swaying with her every stride. I was dressed in a cream-colored dress with a matching ribbon bow in the back of my hair where it sits half up and half down. The door opened from inside before my mother got a chance to push past it, a man with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes stood holding it for us.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Lucious,"</p><p> </p><p>My mother nodded her head as she stepped into the shop with me. The scent of mixed wood and a smell I could only compare to that of old antiques-filled my senses. It had a vintage feel to the whole place that just made things feel right. Once we were inside and the door closed behind us, I turned to the familiar face,</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mr.Malfoy,"</p><p> </p><p>He gave a small chuckle and nodded his head, turning to face his son who stood next to Ollivander, a wand in the boy's hands. Draco had a bright smile on his face as he looked over his shoulder to me and my mother. My mother gave my hand a small squeeze before slipping her own out of mine, giving me a small push on the back in encouragement. She encouraged me to 'Go on' her voice barely above a whisper, she then turned to Mr. Malfoy and stood next to him as they began to talk in hushed voices. Uninterested in their conversation I turn to Draco as he ran-up to me with a bright smile, his footsteps slightly echoing off the walls of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>"Ally! Look at my wand!"</p><p> </p><p>In his hands was a longer wand, and dark in color but simplistic in it's shape-unlike his father's. It looked soft, in a way. No sharp thorned edges or ragged bumps but it looked smooth and sanded.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah!"</p><p> </p><p>He gestured for me to hold it, my dainty hands hesitantly taking it from his. I looked at the small eccentric designs in the dark wood by the handle, mesmerized. Draco finally has his own personal wand, and I was about to get my own. I didn't realize how brightly I was smiling until I looked up at Draco who had a boyish smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"What type of wand is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ollivander said it's 10" long and made of hawthorn wood,"</p><p> </p><p>I looked up at him handing him back his wand carefully. Stray tousles of his slicked-back hair, flowed gently out of place-most likely from him pairing with his wand. I fiddle with my fingers as I point up at his platinum locks, making him furrow his eyebrows,</p><p> </p><p>"Do I have something on my face?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, you... uh... your-you know-"</p><p> </p><p>I stand on my tippy toes, raising one of my hands, and fix his hair back into place, all neatly slicked back.As I finally make sure it was all in place I set back onto my heels. He had a faint tinge of pink on his face, I laughed lightly with a hand over my smile,</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry Dray!"</p><p> </p><p>He looked away from me to the floor as he played with the wand in his hands. Suddenly, both of our attention was drawn to the man clearing his throat by his desk. Both of us looked at Ollivander as he smiled at us,</p><p> </p><p>"Why hello, Alice. I've been waiting for the littlest of the Acker's... I wonder if you'll be like your sister or if you'll be more like your older brother Judias,"</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to be curiously mumbling the end to himself as he leaned under the desk to fiddle around with something. As he looked over the desk he beckoned me to go to him with a wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>I stepped in front of his desk with a look over my shoulder at Draco who smiled from where he stood, not too far from me. I let my face rest as I watched the wise old man go through the many boxes of wands piled up. He dragged his finger down a couple while mumbling to himself,</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, let's try this one,"</p><p> </p><p>He pulled the box out of its confinements and made his way over to me. Before he hands it to me, my mother calls out from the far side of the shop,</p><p> </p><p>"Draco darling, come closer over here. Things can get dangerous my boy,"</p><p> </p><p>My mother waved out a hand from where she stood as she lightly beckoned him. Draco nodded at me as I watched him pad his way over to my mother, her hand lovingly slipping on his shoulder as she kept him close to her knees. Lucious and my mother continued talking, their eyes drifting to me ever so often while Draco's never left my form.</p><p> </p><p>"Go on. Give it a whirl,"</p><p> </p><p>The old man in front of me encouraged with a small smile of excitement on his features as he handed me a red-colored wand. I didn't have enough time to take in it's fine details as I delicately took the wand from his hand and followed his instructions hesitantly. A sudden burst of light blue energy surged from the tip of the wand, colliding with the top of the stacked wands behind him.</p><p> </p><p>An ear-piercing sound echoed making my mother and Mr.Malfoy both jolt my way, pieces of empty packaging fluttering down to the floor as they singed up to nothing but dusty ashes. I could hear Draco's muffled gasp, I already could see the way he must be looking at me... eyes wide with his eyebrows raised worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>I was frozen in my place as I refused to move my wand, fear of destroying another column-luckily those were empty. I hear Ollivander's slightly rushed words,</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. No that certainly won't do,"</p><p> </p><p>He swiftly yet nicely, plucked the curved wood out of my grasp. I stayed quiet, fiddling with my fingers. He rummaged through another section of wands as he scanned over the labels and wiggled his fingers over them. He stops on another but only pulls it out about an inch before stopping himself. He looked up and I could almost see the way he was thinking to himself. He furrowed his brows slightly, keeping his hand still on the wedged out box as he shook his head in disagreement with himself,</p><p> </p><p>"No, it wouldn't-"</p><p> </p><p>He stopped almost as if he made a massive discovery all the while keeping it inside his head. His eyes drifted to a box not too far from the one he wedged,</p><p> </p><p>"...I wonder,"</p><p> </p><p>He murmurs almost so quietly I would've missed it had I not been so engrossed in his... peculiar actions. He put back the box he had pulled out and slowly grabbed the sides of the deep navy box he had his eyes transfixed on. He pulled it out supporting the bottom of the box with his other hand as he walked back to me. Taking off the lid only when he stopped behind his desk, he gestures for me to take the black wand from it's royal blue cushioned confinements.</p><p> </p><p>I lean up onto the tips of my toes and carefully take the wand out, holding it in both hands as I take in some of it's entrancing details. It was darker than the empty night sky, the handle was smooth and polished, at the ring of the handle however, the wood of the wand began to twist. It wasn't tightly twisted but rather loose like a spell spinning through the air slowly, the twists fading out as it reached the tip of the wand becoming nearly so pointed it could cut your finger if you were to prick it.</p><p> </p><p>Ollivander's soft laughter snapped me out of my gaze, looking to his smiling face before back at my wand. I wrapped my hand around the handle and lifted it into the air giving it a small whirl. Suddenly a soft white light glowed from the end of it and lit up the shop for a second or two before it dimmed into three small glowing butterflies entirely composed of the white magic. The butterflies flew around for a moment or two before disintegrating into the air majestically.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what do you know..."</p><p> </p><p>He gave a small breathless chuckle with a happy expression looking from where the butterflies once were to me. I looked at him with my brows slightly furrowed and my head tilted ever so slightly, confused by his words.</p><p> </p><p>"You, my dear don't have a wand like any of your siblings. That wand is made from Ebony wood, 11 ¾ " long with a powerful dragon heartstring core-a powerful wand indeed... Ebony wood is excellent for combative magic but it also enhances the use of various other magics like transfigurations and..."</p><p> </p><p>I marveled at my wand unintentionally starting to tune the poor man out. I was so lost in the beauty, I didn't even hear my mother walking up to pay Ollivander for the wand or the fact Draco was standing right next to me, while I took in every unique twist of the wood-there were five to be exact. Suddenly the sound of a small repetitive snap broke me out of it and I finally saw him with a small laugh coming from him. I could feel my face heat up from acting so foolish-I probably looked dumb.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, that's brilliant Alice! Your wand looks amazing,"</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled at me in an expression I could only describe as amazement. I tilt it towards him, gesturing for him to take a closer look. He smiled and mumbled a soft 'May, I?' before taking my wand with care. He looked just as astonished as I was, marveled by the twists and turns of the fine pitch wood.</p><p> </p><p>Now that I had my own wand that meant I would be attending my first year at Hogwarts and only in just fourteen days. I started to feel uneasy the further I got wrapped up in my thoughts. My entire family was sorted into Slytherin, every single one of my brothers and my older sister-what would they think of me if I wasn't sorted into Slytherin? Surely, I'm not like any Griffindor if I ever did see one... but what if someway I do get sorted into Griffindor-my family would disown me, I'd be considered a filthy blood-</p><p> </p><p>"Alice! Don't get wrapped up in your thoughts now. Me and you need to go to Flourish and Bolts for our school supplies while your mum and my father have to run some errands down Knockturn alley,"</p><p> </p><p>Draco held out his arm like a proper gentleman in the making, waiting for me as he gestured to the door where our parents are walking out of. I smile and nod slipping my hand through, holding onto him as we both walked out of Ollivander's-me sneaking to mouth a 'thank you' before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Back into the bustling alley we both walk our way to Flourish and Bolts. Slowly through the peaceful walk me and Draco's hands slipped into each other, swaying between us as we walked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>•London, England•</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>|September 1, 1991|</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I walked down the steps to the platform of the King's Cross railway station with the rest of my siblings-mother couldn't be here with us today because she had urgent work at the Ministry. My father, however, took time from his work to rush down to us once he heard mother wouldn't be here.</p><p> </p><p>I stood there with Scarlet and the rest of my brothers, it felt odd knowing this was my first year of Hogwarts when it would be my sister's last. She was the one holding onto my shoulder weaving us through the careless muggles. My brothers were bumping shoulders with the careless people, making our way to the middle of platform nine and ten.</p><p> </p><p>My brothers all looked down at me, Leon and Judias were already taller than my father who stood at six feet tall. William was only a year a head of me, and he looked up to our brother Johnny, with a hopeful look in his eyes before looking to our father.</p><p> </p><p>"Father? Could me and Johnny go first so when Alice goes through she's not alone?"</p><p> </p><p>Johnny smiles a classic dashing grin and looked at our father nodding in agreement. My father tilts his head with a soft smile and holds his hand out gesturing to the brick wall. Johnny chuckles, carrying his case in one hand and his small carryall in his other. His blonde hair bounced as he jogged through the brick wall, vanishing.</p><p> </p><p>Will smiled as he held his black satchel full of his school books and his cage with his Crested owl and her whispy white ear tuffs. He all but ran through no longer containing his excitement for the train. My father huffed a laugh and held his face while slowly shaking his head, an amused smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Scarlet walked closer towards the wall and placed down her trunk full of clothes and books no doubt, and she gently placed down the white-golden cage of her Giant Scops owl. The bird ruffled its wings, the cage being only big enough for travel. She beckoned me over with a wave of her hand, now that she was older she looked a lot like mother with the exception of her dyed hair-it truly was redder than any Weasley's.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was deeper than my mother's not as frail but confident and stern although she truly was a sweet soul... to those she liked anyway. Holding onto my upper back with one hand, she pushed a stray black lock out of my face-tucking it behind my ear, with her other. Resting the palm of her hand on my cheek she looked me in my eyes, her silver ones shining in the light.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright now Ally, I know your nervous but Johnny and Will are on the other side. All you have to do is run forward and close your eyes. You ready?"</p><p> </p><p>I was afraid to speak incase my nervousness would be given away by the shaking of my voice, so I just nodded strongly. She smiled and retracted from me, backing up to let me have enough room. With my black case in hand and my small carryall in the other I ran forward my black skirt flowing with my movements. I closed my eyes and didn't stop running until I felt a cool breeze hit my face. Then I ran into something... someone rather.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! Easy there little tiger!"</p><p> </p><p>I backed up, glad neither of us fell, seeing my brother's face. Will stood next to him and straightened out the skirt of my dress, pulling it down a little more so it was slightly above my knees. Johnny caressed my head and pulled me aside of the wall as we watched my sister come in, followed by my other three brothers and lastly my father who had Abbicus' owl cage.</p><p> </p><p>Abbicus apologizes sheepishly before taking his Fearful owl as it screeched at him. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle, poor Liones. Father looked at us all a smile on his lips, his eyes landing on Scarlet as he walked up to her. He stood there for a second before pulling her into a tight embrace. Scarlet froze up before hesitantly reciprocating his gesture.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so, so proud of you,"</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away, holding her by her shoulders and looked right in her eyes that were starting to redden, to her relief seems no one noticed-if they did no one spoke of it. She gave a firm nod still holding onto her composure like she was raised to.</p><p> </p><p>Father's hands fell from her shoulders, one looping his thumb into the belt loop of his black pants while the other caressed the top of my head as he smiled at me,</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to love your first year here Soles,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give it my all, Father,"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and softly let out a 'good' before patting me on the top of the head. He leaned back and gestures to the train which would be departing in 15 minutes from now.</p><p> </p><p>"Go along, remember who you are now children. You're Ackers... make sure you let the whole world know it,"</p><p> </p><p>He gave a strong nod and all us did back, a silent agreement that swelled with pride. My sister looked at me and wished me 'good luck' before grabbing her things and meeting up with her fiancé Quinten, who waited by the entrance to the train. My three older brothers all parted to head off to their friend groups, Johnny sticking with his Irish twin; Jude. Once everyone really dispersed-only Merlin would know where Abbicus went off to already-it was just me and Will.</p><p> </p><p>We looked back to Father with small smiles before we grabbed our things and headed to board the train. Will guided me onto the train, walking past the many compartments, some still completely vacant. He stopped since no one was directly behind us, and looked over his shoulder,</p><p> </p><p>"Alice? You wanted to make sure you met up with Draco on the train, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>I nodded slightly confused by his question. He gestured his head to the compartment next to him and walked to the one just past it, opening it and suddenly the roar of his friends welcomed him from inside. I turned and wrapped my knuckles lightly onto the compartment's thin door, and before I could reach for the handle the door slid open from inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Alice!"</p><p> </p><p>A smiled at him, his platinum blonde hair was gelled back and his sea of grey eyes seemed to shine with a sense of joy and authority... he sure looked the part-wouldn't be too off if he felt the part too. He had a small smile on his lips as he stepped aside to let me sit down next to the window. He took my things and placed it above in the shelved compartments before I could even protest and taking the small creature out to put up the now empty carryall. He placed the sleeping creature on my lap of course, he's always been afraid of him although he'll never admit it.</p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly my attention was brought to the fact there were three boys across from me and Draco. I stopped smiling letting my face go back to the frozen harsh look my features made, and looked at Draco for an introduction.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Alice this is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and this,"</p><p> </p><p>He said pointing at the two boys who reminded me of small muffins, and gestures towards the boy sitting directly across from me. He had light brown locks and dazzling hazel eyes,</p><p> </p><p>" is Nott. Boys, this is Acker. Alison Acker,"</p><p> </p><p>I nodded and extended my gloved hand to the boy in front of me,</p><p> </p><p>"It's a pleasure,"</p><p> </p><p>My voice was soft but firm as I locked gazes with the boy, my light brown eyes unintentionally cold yet curiously locking gazes with his own. He scoffed playfully at Draco before he smirked and held my hand while gently shaking it,</p><p> </p><p>" Thanks for the introduction Malfoy. Name's Theodore,"</p><p> </p><p>I recognized those family names the moment I heard them. Goyle and Crabbe were big for pureblooded security guards. Nott? His father and mine do buissness together, I've seen him at the manor quite often, though him and father always worked in the basement. I looked over at the boys with a light nod as the two of them nodded back looking surprised, eyes wide and mouths' agape. What's with them? They're pureblooded too... my name shouldn't be that big of a deal. I looked at Draco through the corner of my eye seeing him send a harsh glare at Theodore.</p><p> </p><p>I furrowed my brows as me and Theodore drew back our hands but the moment I went to question Draco, the door flew open again. A boy with beautiful chocolate skin and short black hair stood with a lazy smile. Draco looked up at him as the boy began to speak,</p><p> </p><p>"Alright I'm back, what did I mis-"</p><p> </p><p>He looked me up and down with furrowed eyebrows and pointed at me while he looked at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the girl?"</p><p> </p><p>Wow, as if I'm not right here... last time I checked I wasn't invisible. He looked even more puzzled when he looked in my lap to see the ball of dark brown fur.</p><p> </p><p>"And what the bloody hell is that thing?"</p><p> </p><p>He pointed down at the sleeping fur-ball and I could see a sense of fear in his widened eyes. Draco smirked as the boy sat down carefully on the other side of Draco and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Acker,-"</p><p> </p><p>"And this thing,"</p><p> </p><p>I interjected while my hand caressed his head in my lap and lightly scratched behind his ears. The small creature's claws extended a couple inches outward as it murmured in content.</p><p> </p><p>", is my pet, Flick-no he isn't a ferret or a weird looking cat. He's a sable,"</p><p> </p><p>The boy raised his eyebrows surprised like the other two boys-which were still gaping at me, but unlike them he leaned forward and lent out his hand,</p><p> </p><p>"Zabini, Blaise Zabini. I'm a good friend of Malfoy's,"</p><p> </p><p>I gently take his hand shaking it,</p><p> </p><p>"How do you do?"</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled retracting his hand as I did the same, Draco leaned closer against me so our shoulders were touching. I wonder what has him so bothered? Perhaps he just doesn't like sharing me as a best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"You're-You're really an Acker?"</p><p> </p><p>Crabbe spoke up, a slight tremble in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he seemed to be babbling his words almost afraid, before I could entirely understand what he was saying had something to do with my family, Goyle elbowed him hard in the ribs and I could feel Draco kick him in the shin. With a small jerk the train began to leave the station, I didn't have a need to look out the window-I knew father was already gone most likely back to work.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright let's cut to the chase. None of us know what to expect when we get into Hogwarts-but clearly we're all sitting in this compartment because we're good friends of Malfoy.  It makes sense if we were to stick together, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"-All because each of us know Malfoy, doesn't mean we're bound to get along though Nott,"</p><p> </p><p>We all looked over to Blaise who spoke out with an eyebrow arched as he looked challengingly towards Theodore. Everyone grew quite and I could feel the way Draco shifted in his seat. I couldn't help but let out a long sigh, all eyes being drawn to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if that's the case then we wouldn't be sitting here now would we, Zabini? If Draco knew we wouldn't get along then why in Merlin's name  would he want us all here? A small meet and greet ?  Surely you're not that slow-Draco brought us together into this compartment because he knew we'd need each other to get through this year, and possibly the rest to come,"</p><p> </p><p>Draco had his eyebrow arched on his face as he looked at Blaise with a cocky smirk, he mumbled a small 'told you'. Blaise's face wasn't angry like I thought but rather amused and pleased by my remark.</p><p> </p><p>"She really lives up to your description, Malfoy. Pretty and  feisty,"</p><p> </p><p>Theodore was quick to drawn in my attention and made himself comfortable in his seat across from me as a smile graced his features. The rest of the boys seemed to be in agreement with him. Though thinking about this logically, all of us being pureblooded and from mostly prestigious families, we were going to end up in the same house should everything go as planned anyways...</p><p> </p><p>"So with that said... Do you wish to join us?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked around at all their faces, Draco for the first time of this conversation had a soft look upon his features. Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were holding their breath, while Zabini leaned forward past Draco-a look of amusement and anticipation on his face. I let out a silent breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at the hopeful boy across from me.</p><p> </p><p>"Being friends with you lot, can't be all bad,"</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles and uses both his hands to gesture to the six of us, the rest of the boys slightly laughing and smiling. Who knew joy could be contagious even if it was blissful, a small grin graced my face as I felt my chest fill with a sense of pride.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to the gang, Little Acker"</p><p> </p><p>(INSERT FANCY TIMESKIP)</p><p> </p><p>I honestly couldn't tell you how much time has passed by-perhaps an hour or so. A light knock from behind the door to our compartment made it's way past all the boy's delighted chatter. As the door slid back, a woman with curled hair and an apron was holding onto a trolley loaded with sweets.</p><p> </p><p>Crabbe and Goyle's gasps weren't quiet and I didn't need to look at them to know their mouths were probably watering. I place my hand over my mouth to hide my small yawn before taking out a couple of galleons from my coat pocket. I place my hand on Draco's knee to gently push myself past him and Blaise, giving them to the nice woman. I didn't care about Draco's stern voice as he called my name, looking up at the lady with a blank face,</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take the whole lot, please,"</p><p> </p><p>She had smiled and with a wave of her wand that she pulled from her apron pocket, all the candy was on the small table between us. Zabini and Nott both just chuckled looking from the sweets and back to me. Goyle and Crabbe both practically drooling as they hold themselves back from devouring most of it. Draco seemed to be the only one slightly protesting as the lady shut the door and carried on with her now empty cart.</p><p> </p><p>"Alice, you know you didn't have to do that. You could've told me and I would've bought it for you,"</p><p> </p><p>I smiled lazily and leaned forward to grab some of his most favorite sweets, glacial snowflakes. I leaned back into my seat and handed them over to him with an arch of my eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps you should've beaten me to it then, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>He poked at the inside of his cheek with his tongue, one of the small things he does when he's annoyed but then he lets out a sigh with a shake of his head. Looking back at me he laughs a breath of disbelief before he takes them from me. I went to lean forward but Draco already was there grabbing two packs of caramel cobwebs passing them to me. I smile and hum a laugh before unwrapping it and taking a small bite of the frozen spiraled caramel.</p><p> </p><p>I looked up and realized not a single one of them grabbed anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Well?"</p><p> </p><p>They all shared looks of confusion, looking at me on the edges of their seats.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you waiting for? I bought this, the least you could do is eat some,"</p><p> </p><p>They looked taken back for a moment or two with wide smiles before indulging in the tasty treats. Goyle and Crabbe took a couple of handfuls while Nott and Zabini casually took a couple from the pile. Ten minutes later or so, there was a mess of the table almost too difficult to tell the wrappers apart from the candies.</p><p> </p><p>I crumple up the empty wrapper of my second caramel cobweb and take out my wand with my other hand. I clear my throat softly and focus my wand at the mixture of trash and candies,</p><p> </p><p>"... Sortaganizé,"</p><p> </p><p>A small gush of wind left my wand and the trash was neatly piled into one section of the table while the still edible sweets sifted to the other, a clear divide with the bare white table beneath.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, how'd you do that?"</p><p> </p><p>I shift my gaze up to the two boys next to Nott, Crabbe cutting off Goyle,</p><p> </p><p>"Do what?"</p><p> </p><p>Zabini chuckled and so did Nott, Draco looked full of pride as he leaned politely against me. Tilting his head towards me he spoke softly,</p><p> </p><p>"They're talking about your spell Ally,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Were you not taught that spell?"</p><p> </p><p>They furrow their brows and shake their heads... Funny, father taught me that one during the time I had my training wand, I was only seven then. You know, maybe their parents just didn't teach them that spell with their training wands.</p><p> </p><p>"So the spell I just cast is called Sortaganizé, it's very simple and sorts a pile out into sections of whatever you want. Although before you cast it you need to know what you want to be sorted and where you want it to go-kind of like reorganizing a bookshelf."</p><p> </p><p>I leaned forward with my empty hand and grabbed a few apple rings. I sat back and continued explaining to them while I popped one of the bags open.</p><p> </p><p>"What I did was separate the wrappers from the still edible candies because I found it rather sloppy with them mixed like that. I wanted two piles so I needed space to put them, one end of the table and the other. It's not mad science. It's just magic,"</p><p> </p><p>There truly wasn't any massive discovery behind a simple spell like that, I've read about far more complex spells and enchantments. Although it is our first year I doubt they've looked into spells we're bound to learn in our later years.</p><p> </p><p>Five. Five minutes, and they've made a mess of the compartment... I was told Hogwarts would be an educational experience, now I understand what they meant. They weren't talking about our classes and our professors -no that would be too obvious. They were talking about this. Now, I know that I'm never going to teach Crabbe or Goyle any spells for as long as I live.</p><p> </p><p>"Goyle!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco shouted, making my head turn away from looking out the window. Goyle had blown up what once was a small patch of wrappers, his face covered in a dusting of soot as the wrappers singed to ashes.</p><p> </p><p>I let out an annoyed groan and stood up, holding Flick to my chest like a four-month-old baby. I opened the shelf where my bag was stored and rummaged my hand through the case. I counted in my head how many folds of clothes to go down and pulled out my school uniform without dumping it on anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Throwing them over my arm and I walked to the door, gratefully not being pressed up against anyone. Stopping before I slide it open I looked over my shoulder,</p><p> </p><p>"We're roughly thirty-five minutes away from Hogwarts so I suggest you boys should get changed into your robes, no?"</p><p> </p><p>The boys all looked at each other nodding while Draco just stood and went to grab his own uniform. I couldn't help but smile at him-not like he would see me anyway, before opening and closing the compartment door behind me. I looked and realized the bathrooms or well, changing rooms were towards the back not too far from our compartment.</p><p> </p><p>Walking down the small hallway I knock onto the bathroom door using my hand that held my robes, and walk-in right after disregarding if anyone even said anything-not like I'd even care. Cradling Flick in my other arm, I could feel his claws shift on my shoulder where he was resting his head.</p><p> </p><p>I saw a couple of girls in the bathroom, three of the five of them actually caught my attention. The first one; stood by the sink already in her robes and had pretty long blonde hair and soft brown eyes, her small embroidered name had Greengrass towards the end. She looked excited when she saw the furry creature in my arms but was busy drying off her hands, giving me a small wave in between.</p><p> </p><p>The second one; had very short dark brown hair and was leaning against the wall in front of Greengrass, both shared a pale complexion and brown eyes though I'm not even sure if hers would be considered hazel. She kind of just looked at me, not in any sneering way but just as if I was any other person.</p><p> </p><p>The third one, however, already was making me annoyed; big brown frizzy hair, slightly bigger teeth, and dark brown eyes. She, unlike the other two girls I noticed, gasped at the creature in my arms and looked offended.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're doing? You can't just have a creature like that out on the train! What if it gets loose? Or judging by its looks, what if it hurt someone?!"</p><p> </p><p>Now she never really yelled just rather raised her bossy voice whenever she tried to exaggerate a sentence. Now I'm going to list this carefully, I could care less if she tries to boss me because I know I'm above her, and I'm an Acker-she wouldn't stand a chance. I'm just merely not in the mood and I'm already irritated so I decided to direct my attention to her,</p><p> </p><p>"Firstly; do not speak of him that way, it's just rude-do have some manners. Secondly, I'm holding him because I can and I want to, and I'm taking him with me because I need to change into my robes. Now lastly, I hope you don't take this the wrong way dear, but I absolutely cannot stand when someone thinks they can boss me around. So I highly advise you to never try it again."</p><p> </p><p>I don't realize if my facial expressions ever changed from their resting features or if they shifted to one of anger but regardless the girl seemed to be startled or scared even. She was already changed in her robes when she pressed her lips into an awkward fine line before hastily making her way out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>I watched as she disappeared behind the closing door, but the moment it clicked shut I hear some small snickering. I turn back and see the two girls with smiles on their faces, Greengrass covering her mouth as she tried to hold in her laughter while the brunette just laughed not caring to conceal it. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow feeling quite amused, most likely a small grin on my features.</p><p> </p><p>"That, was truly amazing,"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde looked over at her friend as the two other girls in the background weaved their way past us to leave. Looking back at me while her smile never faltered, Greengrass held out her hand for me to take,</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, my name is Daphne Greengrass. And this is my dear friend Pansy Parkinson. What's yours?"</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smiled at me from where she stood with a look of impression gracing her features. I look at Daphne's hand and reach out with the arm that held my robes shaking her hand,</p><p> </p><p>"The name's Acker. Alison Acker. I take it as this is your first year at Hogwarts as well?"</p><p> </p><p>They both shifted to their feet properly, Pansy looking like she was trying to hide her amazement while Daphne gasped a soft 'wow'.  I then realized Daphne was the only one of us in her Hogwarts robes. Pansy stepped forward and took my hand when I let go if Daphne's,</p><p> </p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Acker,"</p><p> </p><p>"You as well Parkinson-"</p><p> </p><p>She raised her hand to stop me politely, her fingers folded into her palm except for her forefinger. She had a kinder expression on her face rather than the one before,</p><p> </p><p>"Easy, you can call me Pansy if you'd prefer,"</p><p> </p><p>I smiled while I held her hand,</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then, Pansy. I say I'm enjoying the introductions but we both should be getting into our robes before we reach Hogwarts, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded her head as we dropped hands and we both went to one of the stalls. Both locks echoed softly through the bathroom as we both could certainly hear Daphne humming a soft tune. I shifted Flick on me so I could shrug off my tan coat, and put it on the small metal coat hanger. I gently pull off Flick and rest him in the warm white fluffy insides of the coat before wrapping it around him and tying the matching tan belt around him to secure him in my coat.</p><p> </p><p>Flick's head rested at the top of the collar and his little paws were clinging onto the sides above the first button, a soft murmur erupting from inside him. I shake my head and laugh softly at flick before getting undressed from my black collared flare dress.</p><p> </p><p>After changing into my plain black and dark grey plaid skirt, crisp short-sleeved white button-up tucked inside. I adjust my black tie and heated my collar. Leaning down I make sure to fix my dark grey knee-high socks in my black marry-jane shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Cradling Flick after taking the coat off the hook I steady my wand at the article of the clothing. I swear if Jonny was messing with me I'll dye his hair neon green for the next three months. I let out a deep breath and clear my mind,</p><p> </p><p>"Reducio"</p><p> </p><p>The coat begins to shrink until it's small enough to fit Flick perfectly. His little paws extend with his claws and he lets out small joyful chirps. I grab my black robe and throw it over the same arm I use to hold Flick to me. Unlocking the door I step out and to the mirror making sure my hair is still loosely curled.</p><p> </p><p>As I check to make sure nothing is out of place Pansy walks out in a matching uniform as me. The three of us chat about the uniforms for a while before I realize I've been here for quite a while.</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I enjoy your company girls, I have to get back to my other friends... they are waiting for me to come back,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's alright,"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne was understanding and rubbed the top of Flick's head goodbye. Pansy nodded,</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, I hope we'll see you around often at Hogwarts Acker, you seem like good fun to have around,"</p><p> </p><p>"Until next time girls,"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shouts a small 'Bye, Acker!' as I walk out of the bathroom, the door swinging shut behind me. I walk down the blue carpet hallway before stopping back at the compartment. I slide open the door and see that all the boys are dressed neat and pristinely in their Hogwarts robes.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled and gently took my black robes from dropping over my arm and moving away from the window a little more to make room for me. I open the shelve and put away my dress and accessories, before closing my case and the shelf after it.</p><p> </p><p>I smooth out my skirt underneath me as I sit down and cross my ankles, one gently tucked beneath the other. Shifting Flick off my chest and onto my lap once more Crabbe and Goyle looked at me puzzled, their eyes darting around as if they're searching for something.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there something wrong with my face, or are you two just not used to seeing pretty girls?"</p><p> </p><p>Believe me, I was far from irritated, I just like to tease people. If they let it roll off their shoulders then that's a friend I could make and get along well with. Back to the boys they had flushed faces with light embarrassment while Draco and Zabini chuckled together, Nott shaking his head with a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on now, I know it's quite unbelievable that I'm sitting from right in front of you but you don't have to lose your breath just yet,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not-we were just-its not because-"</p><p> </p><p>Goyle fumbled his words when Crabbe tried to intervene, both of them both continuing to redeem.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that we don't find you pretty-you're really pretty but-"</p><p> </p><p>"You seem to be missing something, Acker,"</p><p> </p><p>Nott interrupted them saving them from their own self-ridiculing blabbering. As he finally sets his hazel gaze onto Flick it's like a lightbulb went off inside his head,</p><p> </p><p>"Your coat, it's... on Flick?"</p><p> </p><p>They looked in disbelief and confused except Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"How many tricks do you know girly?"</p><p> </p><p>I quirk an eyebrow at Zabini not missing the cocky grin on Draco's features-as if he was proud to have me here with the rest of the boys.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not my fault my knowledge of magic is only proving to be superior than yours,"</p><p> </p><p>They playfully looked offended and some rolled their eyes with a huff of a laugh. Draco chuckled and shook his head before checking the time.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned over to me, stopping himself, and fixed my hit brushing it behind my ear.</p><p> </p><p>"We're about five minutes away... Want me to put, put away Flick for now?"</p><p> </p><p>I laugh softly at him, he was still scared of Flick but was willing to put him back into his carryall for me.</p><p> </p><p>"Dray, that's very sweet of you but you don't need to put him away if you don't want to-"</p><p> </p><p>The moment the words left my lips he muttered a soft 'nonsense' before picking up the sleeping sabel and held him close to his chest with one hand before opening the shelf with the other. The soft metallic clink of the cage opening sounded through the small compartment and Draco gently put Flick into his cage.</p><p> </p><p>Closing the cage with slightly shaking hands, he then shuts the shelf door and sits back down next to me with a breathless huff. I smile at him and lean my head against his shoulder closing my eyes for a moment enjoying the last few minutes of the train ride.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>